


Ardor

by smilejollyroger



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Powerbottom Ardyn, elements of BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilejollyroger/pseuds/smilejollyroger
Summary: It is Cor whose fist is shaking.





	Ardor

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please heed the tags. The author is not responsible for any mental trauma experienced hereafter.

Sweat runs in rivulets down the valleys of Cor’s muscles as Ardyn paces, glistening in the low light. He sucks in a breath when he inches closer, their mating bond thrumming in pleasure and anticipation and _want_ , resonant through the room. Tantalizing.  
  
He won’t use it. A king’s word is binding enough.  
  
It is a rare occasion that their cycles have synced - there should be a frenzy, with Ardyn presenting his heat-slick hole for his alpha’s knot with as much fervour as his name defines, pheromones burning the air around them as they couple desperately over the next three days. Instead it is Cor who’s straining to keep his legs spread apart, his chest working like bellows heaving his breaths in and out. It is Cor whose fist is shaking, hanging onto the sheer purple shawl (if he drops it, everything stops), and choking on his moans when Ardyn placidly sits before him. Long tapered fingers make delicate trails down the vein towards his knot.  

Ardyn’s fingernails are short, but they scrape across hot skin anyway and Cor can’t stop the whine that escapes.

“What would you have me do, Cor?”, Ardyn murmurs, watching Cor flinch as his tongue curls round the ‘r’. His knight blinks dazedly as they make eye contact. “You need but to ask.”


End file.
